smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rise And Fall Of Smurfy Tower/Part 4
Sometime later in the day, Smurfette in her smurfominium was watching steam coming out of her radiator, feeling herself getting sweaty and her hair becoming damp from the moisture in the air. "Oh dear," Smurfette moaned. "First it's freezing cold in here and now it's boiling hot." She then looked at her potted plants and saw that they have wilted from the excessive heat. "Oh, my beautiful flowers!" she exclaimed. "I'd better open a window." She quickly went to the window and pulled the handle to try opening it, but it somehow wouldn't budge. "Oh no, it's stuck!" She pulled as hard as she could, and the handle suddenly broke off, causing her to be catapulted from the window onto the seat of her skirt. Smurfette heard a knock on her door. "Yes, who is it?" she called out. "Uh, it's me, Clumsy," the voice on the other side of the door replied. "Mind if I come in for a bit?" She opened the door to let Clumsy enter. "Is there something I can smurf for you, Clumsy?" she asked. "I was just waiting for Brainy to show up, but since he's still busy smurfing his things ready to be moved in, I was just wondering if you know where my bed is, because I can't seem to find it," Clumsy said as he was looking around Smurfette's living space. "Looks like yours is missing too." "No, Clumsy, the bed is inside the wall," Smurfette said. "It just smurfs like a closet because of this door with a handle." "A bed inside a wall?" Clumsy said, sounding puzzled as he saw the door that Smurfette was standing next to. "Gee, how does that work?" "You just smurf on the handle like this," Smurfette responded as she grabbed the handle on the door and pulled. Suddenly the bed popped out of the wall, nearly pinning Smurfette down to the floor as it landed. Clumsy looked amazed at the sight. "Golly, I wonder if my wall can do that too!" he said. "Thanks, Smurfette, I'll smurf you later." He turned to leave her smurfominium and head back to his own. Smurfette struggled to get herself out from under her bed. "Hmmmph...convenience my smurf!" she fumed. ----- Outside Smurfy Tower, Hefty was carrying an armload of dumbbells with him into the smurfovator. He had a feeling that it was going to take him several trips to get fully moved in with all the exercise equipment he could hope to fill his smurfominium with. "There, that should smurf it," he said to himself as he put his weights down inside the car. He was ready to start up the smurfovator when he heard another voice calling out. "Hefty, wait!" Brainy said as he ran as fast as he could with his stack of books. "Hold that smurfovator!" "I was going to smurf on up without you, but since you got a load, I might as well smurf you a break, just this once," Hefty said. "How very kind of you," Brainy said as he entered the car and put his stack of books down. "Sixth floor, please." "Sixth floor coming right up," Hefty said as he pulled the lever to get the smurfovator going. It started rising for about a minute or so, and then suddenly it just stopped with a jerking motion. Brainy felt the weight of Hefty's weights and his books almost crushing him as they fell on top of him. He dug himself up from the pile and straightened his glasses. "What happened?" he asked. Hefty looked around to see what could be the problem. "I don't know, Brainy. For some reason we just stopped," he answered. "Stopped?" Brainy could feel a sense of panic rising up within him at that moment. He started banging on the side of Smurfy Tower. "Help! We're trapped in the smurfovator! Help!" he cried out. "Smurf it easy, Brainy," Hefty said, trying to keep his fellow Smurf calm. "Maybe if I pulled the lever, it will start up again." He pulled as hard as he could on the lever, only for the handle to break off from the controls. "Uh-oh," he said as he looked at the broken lever in his hand. "Now you've really smurfed it, Hefty," Brainy said, sounding like his anxiety levels were going to rise again. He resumed banging on the side of Smurfy Tower to get someone's attention. "Get me out of here! Help!" "Smurf a grip on yourself, Brainy," Hefty said, grabbing his fellow Smurf's arms to get him to stop banging on the side. "We'll just have to wait until some Smurf finds us. Brainy took some deep breaths to calm himself down. "Oh, I suppose you're right, Hefty," he said as he slumped down in the smurfovator car, seemingly surrendered to their helpless situation. "I might as well smurf the best of things." "That's a smurfy way of looking at it," Hefty said, trying to sound encouraging. "Not that I would want to be stuck with you for hours, but what's the worst that could happen between the two of us?" "I agree with you there, Hefty...what is the worst that could happen?" Brainy said, regaining his optimism. "At least I have my Quotations of Brainy Smurf editions to keep me occupied until help does arrive." He picked up one of the books lying right at his side and started reading aloud. "Ah, this is the latest edition that I just finished publishing. Ahem...'Brilliant Quotation Number One...'" Now this made Hefty panic and start banging on the door of the smurfovator. "Help! Smurf us out of here!" he cried out loudly. ----- Meanwhile, Snappy was approaching Smurfy Tower, carrying a sack full of things from his playhouse. He was groaning at the heavy load he was carrying. "This makes me wish that I was a grown-up Smurf instead of a Smurfling," he said to himself. "But at least, it would be worth smurfing my own smurfominium. Then I wouldn't have to be so cold all the time, having to smurf out to get a bite to eat or something." He soon reached the entrance to Smurf Tower. He saw that Narrator was running the receptionist desk, looking a little bored from having no one passing through the front door in hours. He saw that Snappy had just entered with his sack full of stuff. "Why, hello there, Snappy," he greeted. "Is there anything that I can smurf for you today?" "Yes, I would like to smurf my very own smurfominium, if there's one available for me in this building," Snappy stated. "Hmmmm...," Narrator pondered as he looked through the list of available living spaces. "We do have some that are available, but I'm afraid that we can't smurf out smurfominiums to Smurfs who are less than 100 years of age. You're going to have to smurf back to the village and smurf with your friends a while longer until you're at least 100 years old." "100 years old?!?" Snappy exclaimed, sounding aghast. "I'm surely not going to wait that long just to smurf my own living space here. Isn't there anyone that you can let me smurf with in here until I'm that age?" "You will need to smurf prior arrangements with the tenants before you can move in here with one of them, and I'm afraid that...," he began to say, until he was suddenly interrupted for no reason. He got up from the desk and said, "Excuse me, my young Smurfling, I have some business to attend to elsewhere." And then he walked off into another room and was not seen again. "Uh, hello, Narrator?" Snappy called out. "Where are you?" But there was no answer from the other room, and as Snappy looked into it, he couldn't see any trace of Narrator. "Hmmmph...he probably does have some other business elsewhere, like in somebody else's story." Snappy decided to take that as an opportunity to go behind the desk and look at the list of available living spaces. He found one that was as high as he could go inside Smurfy Tower. "Smurfect!" he exclaimed. It was a long trek up the stairs as he dragged his sack of things up the long winding set until he reached the floor where the available living space was. He gave himself a moment's break to catch his breath and regain his strength before he went through the hallway to see where his smurfominium was. "Nine-D," he said as he saw the number on the door. "Well, time to smurf this as my own." He opened the door and saw that it was relatively empty of all furnishings. He dragged his sack in and shut the door behind him, collapsing soon afterward. "Let's see them try to smurf me out of here," Snappy said with a devilish grin. ----- Smurfette was resting on her bed, seemingly exhausted, when she heard another knock on the door. "Ohhhh...is that you again, Clumsy?" she called out as she tried to keep her eyes closed. "It's Empath," the voice on the other side of the door answered. "Would you mind allowing this smurf to enter, if you're presentable enough?" Smurfette opened her eyes and sat upright on her bed. "Hold on, I'll be right there," she said, getting off her bed with a stretch and a yawn before opening the door. Empath entered and looked around her living space. "It sure has enough room for some things," he commented. "I know, Empath," Smurfette said. "I didn't expect it to be much smaller than it smurfed on the outside, but at least I have my other friends here beside me if I need to visit them." "Smurfette, your friends in the village still care about you, including the Smurflings," Empath said. "This smurf doesn't see how you can remain happy for too long inside this confined space, being literally nose to nose with your fellow Smurfs every day." "Well, I am happy, and I am at least a bit more comfortable than I was back in the village," Smurfette said. "We could be happy together, just you and I, smurfing together in this place, even if we have to smurf in separate spaces because we're not yet married." "This smurf can't leave the village behind, Smurfette," Empath said. "It's been this smurf's home. More than that, it's been our home. You're one of the things that made this smurf feel more at home in the village than anything else. You're like a mother to Baby Smurf, a big sister to Sassette, and more than that, you are the only female Smurf that I ever smurfed any feelings for. This smurf really hopes that you would return and help make the village our home again." "I can't return, Empath," Smurfette said, sounding like she was going to break down and cry. "If you're not going to join me here, then I'm afraid that this will be the last time we could smurf each other like this." "Please, Smurfette, don't turn this into having to break up with this smurf," Empath begged. "Just go back to your home, Empath," Smurfette said, turning her face away to keep Empath from seeing her cry in front of him. Empath sighed. He realized that there was nothing he could do to convince Smurfette to change her mind, and that she couldn't change his. He quietly left her smurfominium and closed the door behind him as Smurfette flopped onto her bed and sobbed. ----- Then sometime later Narrator returned, and he looked as if what he had gone through was horrendous. "Well, now that that situation has been resolved, I might as well smurf back to the peace and quiet of smurfing my job as the receptionist," he said to himself. He sat down at the desk and began reading a book to pass the time away when Architect came to see him. "How are things smurfing down here, Narrator?" Architect asked. "So far it's been quiet, Architect," Narrator said. "I don't remember anyone or anything smurfing through the front doors except for Empath, who has gone to visit Smurfette, as far as I know. How are things smurfing along with you in the building?" "I can't say that I have been bored, Architect," Architect said. "It's been one problem after another, and while I'm glad to have smurfed up this smurfominium, I wish that it didn't have me smurfing around all day to deal with everything." "That sounds like what I have to smurf through every day, Architect, only it's with smurfing in other people's stories all the time," Narrator said. "I'm just glad that you don't have to smurf in and out of being here just to handle everything this building smurfs at you." "You make me jealous of wanting to smurf out of here, just to smurf a break, Narrator," Architect said. "But I'm glad that you're smurfing your job faithfully down here, as much as you can, in addition to what you have to smurf elsewhere." "I do wish the other Smurfs in the village could see what kind of life they could have smurfing in such a place like this, Architect," Narrator said. "They just don't know how smurfy things are in here when..." "Architect, come quickly!" Handy called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "We have a problem on the fifth floor that needs your attention!" "Coming, Handy," Architect responded. He sighed deeply. "Well, back to smurfing this place in order. I'll smurf in with you later." "I'll be here waiting for you, Architect," Narrator said as he watched his fellow Smurf head up the stairs with Handy. ----- Duncan McSmurf was busy splitting logs of wood while whistling the Smurf song, trying to keep his mind occupied while doing some of the village tasks. He could see Empath returning to the village, looking a little sad. "Laddie, what's happened during your visit with Smurfette that you're smurfing home this way?" Duncan asked as he put down the axe to address his friend. Empath sighed. "Smurfette thinks that maybe we should stop seeking to be lovers if we're not going to be close together living in Smurfy Tower," he replied. Duncan groaned deeply. "I didn't expect that the lassie's heart would be so smurfed on being in her new living space that she would use it to force you to continue smurfing after her," he said. "This smurf wants to respect her wishes, Duncan, but this smurf doesn't know how this smurf is going to live without Smurfette if this is what she truly wants," Empath said. "You've got to let her smurf what she wants if you truly love her, laddie," Duncan said. "Years ago when she first became a true Smurf, I was thinking, like all the young pups around the village, that she was going to smurf her heart completely to me and that I was going to be her true love for all time. I just wasn't expecting that she wasn't ready to smurf a commitment to any one Smurf if she doesn't have really strong feelings for any one Smurf at that point." "This smurf didn't expect that she would even have strong feelings for this smurf when she first saw this smurf arriving home for the final time from Psychelia three years ago," Empath said. "Well, aren't you the lucky one?" Duncan said. "I could bury everything that I feel for Smurfette if that would make me feel better without her smurfing around here even with you. But the truth is, she's smurfed something inside me that I cannot completely smurf rid of if I tried. I'm just going to still have that passion for her, that burning flame that's never going to die out, even if it dims over the years when I see you with her all the time." "Smurfette deserves to be happy with whomever she chooses to be her true love for all time, and this smurf is willing to accept that," Empath said. "It just doesn't make having to let go of her any easier on this smurf." "Then that proves to me that you're still a Smurf, laddie," Duncan said. "Anyway, I could sure use another hand at smurfing these logs. Maybe that would help you smurf over love's loss, if this means it is the end for you and Smurfette." Empath nodded. "This smurf would be honored to assist you, Duncan." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Rise And Fall Of Smurfy Tower chapters